dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dave The Maniac
Welcome Re:Reporting Xsari Hi, thanks for your report. I've restored your deleted comment and Xsari has been warned. Just to let you know, though, a user's talk page is their own domain. They're at liberty to keep or remove exchanges as they wish. 20:27, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Heard and excepted. I won't do so again, no point getting banned over something so pointless. Xsari (talk) 21:25, July 04, 2014 (GMT) Thanks KC, Xsari, I don't wanna make a bigger deal of it, I just wanted make a point.--Dave The Maniac (talk) 20:46, July 4, 2014 (UTC) BTW I'm not a "he". Understandable mistake as many gamers are, so not offended. Just letting you know :) Xsari (talk) 22:15, July 04, 2014 (GMT) invite :p Hey wqs reading that The Blooming Hanged Mans Rose forum thing ,xD its funny youre posts are quite funny dunno if im acatually allowed to ask but thought you might wanta come hangout at my home wikis chat, were pretty crazy and be nice to have some other crazy peeps over there our wikis chat :p Blitzbear93 (talk) 05:02, September 9, 2014 (UTC)Blitzbear93 Sure man, although I rarely go into the chat now--Dave The Maniac (talk) 13:31, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Recent Statements Please don't leave Maniac, you're a vital component in the fragile framework which keeps the stupider more hysterical cysts that cling to the comments and forums in check. -Damnyourtorturedlogic (talk) 11:33, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey or the best pick up line ever :-P Hi Dave, sorry for the late reply. Life in the outside world is stressful atm, works being a bitch and I'm taking it out on my poor boyfriend... with whips... But yeah seriously work is a bit crap right now and I looking for another job. The good news though is my big sis got engaged at Christmas, she's having the wedding this Christmas. Um I remember it recently raining loads if that's the storm your talking about? Not getting any snow where I live. Lol just noticed that old message of you reporting me ages ago, how times change. So what did you think of DAI? 23:59, January 30, 2015 (UTC) No I'm happy for my sister, it's nice she's getting married. They got engaged last Christmas so it's a year to plan, she didn't want to wait too long. 19:58, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Anon Posts I did start writing it with you in mind (no offence), since Kelcat had already asked you to be civil. But that last post shamelessly gloating about their gaming experience really made me want to post some bad things, bad bad things. But I wrote that instead as a reminder to not post something. I mean, even if the game is a bit shoddy, there's really no need to shit on the experience for everyone else. And there are plenty of people who want their warden to come back. In Inquisition. 14:59, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Blog comments Telling someone to go die is not acceptable under any circumstances, even against people who are trolling. You've been warned about your behavior multiple times in the past, so please consider this your final warning. Further antagonistic behavior will result in a temporary block. -- 00:43, March 8, 2015 (UTC) : I understand where you're coming from, I do. And I'm definitely keeping an eye on things. You just need to dial it back in regards to insults. What you might perceive as a joke, others might perceive as a threat. -- 01:07, March 8, 2015 (UTC) YOU DONT LIKE WASTING TIME DO YOU ? You were able in two line to go straith to the heart of the question i'm impressed ! ( p.s.: this is not some sarcastic remark i'm genuinly impressed ) ( p.s.s.: sorry i forgot to sign :DragonInquisitor (talk) 15:48, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ) (in case you have no idea of what i'm talking about here a clue : i'm the OP for the post : has redcliff and haven been moved ? ) Re: 1000th post Congrats, you're now a fully fledged 4-digit poster/editor on the wiki.... err... errmm... yeah, I suck at small talk too... 14:47, March 11, 2015 (UTC)